


Suits

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [6]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Tron plays siren and suits Alan up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

Alan was fairly uncomfortable with this.

Being faced with his doppleganger - his program - was unsettling enough. But the need to strip him of his own clothes (which Sam assured him would be perfectly intact back in the real world) and to suit him up in one of those tight, black things was really…

He flushed as Tron helped him with his jacket, folding it and placing it on a table. The program ( _program!_ ) gently unbuttoned his shirt, only momentarily confused by his tie before he figured that out as well. When he dropped to his knees Alan nearly went purple, looking away as he was summarily stripped of the rest of his clothes.

The program rose again, eyes blue and dark and piercing. Alan stared into them until he shifted again, taking his glasses and placing them on top of the small pile of clothing. He moved to protest, cut off by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“We have that as well.” God, he even had his voice. So why was it so—- different?

The undersuit covered him quickly, which he was grateful for. Tron affixed armored plating to his shoulders, his legs, his chest; murmured something about how there were still dangers here.

The world came back into focus sharply as a visor of sorts was slipped over his head, tucked gently behind his ears. Tron smiled at him; the first real expression Alan had seen on any of the program’s faces. It was breathtaking.

“Welcome to the Grid, Alan_1.”


End file.
